Chat Room
by Envy Her
Summary: I've seen a lot of people do chat rooms and I wanted to try, so here's my atempt at an amusing Soul Eater Chat room…
1. Chapter 1

TastySoulz has logged on

BlackBlood has logged on

TastySoulz: hey Crona!

BlackBlood: hi…

TastySoulz: watsup? u ok?

BlackBlood: what do you do if you like someone? I think I have a crush, and I dont know how to deal with it!

TastySoulz: it dependz who do u like?

BlackBlood: I dont think youd understand

TastySoulz: o come on! just ask her out

MeisterScythe has logged on

MeisterScythe: hello!

8Kid8 has logged on

8Kid8: Hello Maka

BlackBlood: Hi Maka…

TastySoulz: o

TastySoulz: ya

TastySoulz: greet her

TastySoulz: she haz boobs

8Kid8: And perfect symmetry

MeisterScythe: lol like my fav food!

MeisterScythe: ice crem rox!

8Kid8 has logged off

BlackBlood: Do you want to go get some ice cream with me?

BlackBlood: Hello?

BlackBlood: Maka?

BlackBlood: ?

TastySoulz: dude she forgot to sign out

MeisterScythe has logged off

TastySoulz: there…

8Kid8 has logged on

8Kid8: hey! Its Makadfgivcb hefuuc. Outhxh 2 hkjrdbfb hcccd8cdfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgjfbf g chdddd33432 mfgvdzt

8Kid8: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnhkmgdxgc tyncdtyfesnkodx26.;

8Kid8: ygadhuedcu66hjsgts c3hywjihcarfdag cfyejbs gjxbggfghggggggushfburfc cc Hhfjrfvhhh

8Kid8: Sorry, Maka just got here and she logged on as me…

BlackBlood: What?

8Kid8: itz maka: sry crona i didnt c wat u wrote

8Kid8: im kidz house… sry

BlackBlood: Oh… ok…

BlackBlood: Why?

TastySoulz: there kissin

8Kid8: We are not! My father wanted to give us . sududmdgxndj r e zidydbdb5xhhxjd.

8Kid8: zzzshdjcjhdbsbn s dhdhdbbdubs duhsj8shhejdhdunebs s shhxudbenshznfb2222dhen egdurcjfsvhf

8Kid8 has logged off

BlackBlood: Whats going on

TastySoulz has logged off

BlackBlood has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

DeathPistolLiz has logged on

KidzGunGrl has logged on

DeathPistolLiz: hey patty :D

MeisterScythe has logged on

KidzGunGrl: hiiiiiiii!

8Kid8 has logged on

TastySoulz has logged on

MeisterScythe: thx 4 being great kid!

TastySoulz: WAT!

MeisterScythe: u rox

DeathPistolLiz: srisly

DeathPistolLiz: wat!111

8Kid8: You too

8Kid8: Father said we were amazing. I didn't know how good you are at fighting without a partner.

TastySoulz: U FOUGHT WITHOUT ME!

MeisterScythe: like kid sed befor we started fightin and i smashed his hed into da keebord: lord deth gave us remidial lessons :(

MeisterScythe: it waz fun tho :D yay lord deth! we had 2 fight eachother…

TastySoulz: Wat!

8Kid8: It was a draw everytime

8Kid8: I must admit, she's good

MeisterScythe: thx

MeisterScythe: u aren't bad urself lol…

TastySoulz: Wat!

DeathPistolLiz: that waz y patty draged me 2 the zoo

DeathPistolLiz has logged off

KidzGunGrl: MONKYZ! HELL YA!

TastySoulz: Wat!

KidzGunGrl has logged off

NoScentFlower has logged on

Big*Star*Black*Star has logged on

NoScentFlower: Hello!

Big*Star*Black*Star: YO! WHATZ UP!

MeisterScythe: souls freakin out because i had remidial lessons without him

TastySoulz: i am not!

TastySoulz has logged off

8Kid8: Maka, even though we don't have anymore lessons, would you like to come to my house?

8Kid8: Liz suggested me and Patty watch a movie together, but it would be more fun with you.

BlackBlood has logged on

BlackBlood: hi Maka

Big*Star*Black*Star: DO U EVA USE TXT TALK?

8Kid8: No.

MeisterScythe: ANYWAY…!

BlackBlood: hi Maka

MeisterScythe: i would lov 2 watch a movie w/ u :)

MeisterScythe: wen should i b there?

8Kid8: Around 8:00. Liz is not telling me what the movie is, though, so don't be surprised if it's romance or horror. She always picks those sorts. It's pathetic.

BlackBlood: hi Maka

MeisterScythe: o well itll b fine

MeisterScythe: i cant wait ;D

BlackBlood: hi Maka

MeisterScythe: c u l8r kid

MeisterScythe has logged off

BlackBlood has logged off

NoScentFlower: i have two tickets 2 a pictr book readin at the libary

NoScentFlower: i can take Patty if you want some time w/ Maka…

8Kid8: Thank you, time without Patty would be nice.

NoScentFlower: :)

NoScentFlower has logged off

Big*Star*Black*Star: LOOKS LIKE SOME ONES GOT A CRUSH!

8Kid8: What are you talking about, Black*Star?

Big*Star*Black*Star: EZY!

Big*Star*Black*Star: U LIKE MAKA!

8Kid8 has logged off

Big*Star*Black*Star: WHATEVER!

Big*Star*Black*Star has logged off

_**Second chapter. Was it good?**_

_**Also:**_

_**Dear SoulEvens,**_

_**Don't send me a review saying "FAIL" explain what was a fail.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Envy Her**_


	3. Chapter 3

DeathPistolLiz has logged on

DeathPistolLiz: WTF! I TRY 2 SETUP MY SIS W/A HOT POWERFUL GUY AND WHAT HAPPENS!

BlackBlood has logged on

DeathPistolLiz: I WALK IN AT THE END OF THE MOVIE

MeisterScythe has logged on

DeathPistolLiz: PATTYS NOT THERE AND KID IS ABOUT TO KISS MAKA!

BlackBlood: i really dont know how to deal with this

8Kid8 has logged on

BlackBlood has logged off

DeathPistolLiz:

TastySoulz has logged on

MeisterScythe: 2 b fair he kizzed me

TastySoulz: WHO KISSED YOU!

MeisterScythe: non ur busness!

DeathPistolLiz: KID KISSED HER!

8Kid8 has logged off

TastySoulz: WHAT!

Big*Star*Black*Star has logged on

NoScentFlower has logged on

MeisterScythe: I DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK!

DeathPistolLiz: YES YOU DID!

TastySoulz: YOU KISSED HIM BACK!

MeisterScythe has logged off

Big*Star*Black*Star: WATS GOIN ON!

TastySoulz: MAKA AND KID KISSED

NoScentFlower: awwww! so cute!

TastySoulz: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!

DeathPistolLiz has logged off

NoScentFlower: u should b happy4 them! ur not dating her

TastySoulz: i no

TastySoulz: but still

Big*Star*Black*Star has logged off

NoScentFlower: u like her…

TastySoulz: she my partner! of cors we r friends!

NoScentFlower: u no wat i meen…

NoScentFlower has logged off

TastySoulz has logged off

_**DRAMA! Poor Crona really doesn't know how to deal with this…**_


	4. Chapter 4

TastySoulz has logged on

8Kid8 has logged on

TastySoulz has logged off

NoScentFlower has logged on

8Kid8: Tsubaki, do you know if Maka's okay? She hasn't been answering my phone calls or emails, and I'm getting worried.

NoScentFlower: Shez fine. Soul waz angry but as long as hez there she will b fine

Big*Star*Black*Star has logged on

Big*Star*Black*Star: HI TSUBAKI! HEY JERK!

8Kid8 has logged off

Big*Star*Black*Star: WAT WAZ THAT ABOUT!

NoScentFlower: Black*Star that wasnt vry nice!

BlackBlood has logged on

Big*Star*Black*Star: WHATEVER!

MeisterScythe has logged on

MeisterScythe: hi guys

BlackBlood: hi Maka

8Kid8 has logged on

NoScentFlower: hi Maka!

8Kid8: Hello Maka. How are you?

MeisterScythe: im fine thx

TastySoulz has logged on

BlackBlood has logged off

MeisterScythe: congrats on the kishin eggs u liz and patty got

MeisterScythe: how many was it again?

8Kid8: Seven. Why not eight!

MeisterScythe: o well

NoScentFlower has logged off

8Kid8: Do you want to do something later?

MeisterScythe: maybe…

TastySoulz: how can u do that!

8Kid8: Do what, Soul?

TastySoulz: u kno

MeisterScythe: no…we dont

TastySoulz: u kno go out and stuff

8Kid8: Why not?

MeisterScythe: ya its not like ether of us were dating

MeisterScythe: wats rong with us going out?

TastySoulz: well

TastySoulz: i though

TastySoulz: i mean we

TastySoulz has logged off

MeisterScythe: i better go talk to him

MeisterScythe has logged off

8Kid8 has logged off

_**So it's gonna be your choice.**_

_**I can:**_

_**a) continue like normal**_

_**b) write the scene between Soul and Maka outside the chat room**_

_**Tell me through review and SOON!**_


	5. Out of the Chat Room

**_Three people for out of chat room chat, zero for skip it:_**

Soul heard a knock on his door. _Probably Maka_ he thought.

"Coming in," she said, entering. He picked his head up from his computer desk. "Soul," she started,"You have to talk to us, or at least me." He grinned, but the smile was fake.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked. She smiled a bit too.

"Nope, not really," replied Maka. He sighed.

"Well…I…I…I always thought…that we were…I don't know…saving eachother for later?" _Not cool, not cool, not cool_ he thought.

"Well, wouldn't it be okay for us to date other people before that?" she asked, confused.

"Well…that would have been cool, until the day you and Kid…" his voice trailed off. "I decided to take you to dinner instead of _you_ cooking, and you got home looking so happy, and then you saw me, and you ran to your room." She sighed understandingly.

**"I'm sorry…"**


	6. Chapter 7

8Kid8 has logged on

MeisterScythe has logged on

MeisterScythe: Hi kid

8Kid8: Hello Maka.

MeisterScythe: i talked to soul

8Kid8: Good. How is he?

MeisterScythe: he waz going 2 ask me out the night u kissed me

8Kid8: Oh. That explains why he was angry.

MeisterScythe: I feel kinda bad for him

MeisterScythe: he really does seem to love me

Big*Star*Black*Star has logged on

Big*Star*Black*Star: HI GUYS

Big*Star*Black*Star: MAKA CAN I COME OVER?

MeisterScythe: u dont hav 2 ask wen soul invits u

Big*Star*Black*Star: ILL BRING TSUBAKI

TastySoulz has logged on

MeisterScythe: thx

Big*Star*Black*Star has logged off

MeisterScythe: hi soul!

TastySoulz: hey

TastySoulz: Bye

TastySoulz has logged off

MeisterScythe: black star and tsubaki r here

MeisterScythe: lov u!

MeisterScythe has logged off

8Kid8: I love you, too, Maka.

8Kid8 has logged off


	7. Chapter 8

KidzGunGurl has logged on

DeathPistolLiz has logged on

DeathPistolLiz: hey patty

KidzGunGurl: Hellooooooooooooooo :D

MeisterScythe has logged on

MeisterScythe: OH MY GOD!

MeisterScythe: SOUL STARTED A FIGHT W/ BLACK STAR!

DeathPistolLiz: WAT!

MeisterScythe: DETAILS L8R! COME ON!

MeisterScythe has logged off

DeathPistolLiz has logged off

KidzGunGurl has logged off


	8. Chapter 9

DeathPistolLiz has logged on

TastySoulz has logged on

DeathPistolLiz: hey soul

TastySoulz: hi :)

DeathPistolLiz: that was crazy

TastySoulz: ?

DeathPistolLiz: u no

DeathPistolLiz: the fight?

TastySoulz: o ya

TastySoulz: waz tird of his voice

DeathPistolLiz: kid's reaction was prfct tho

MeisterScythe has logged on

TastySoulz: FOOLS! lol

TastySoulz: why was excalibur there 2 begin wth?

DeathPistolLiz: I thnk he was atractd 2 the sond of his impersonation…

TastySoulz: evn wth excalibur it waz hysterical

MeisterScythe: i rote it all dwn!

MeisterScythe has downloaded a document: (A/N: Pretend this is a link. Maka's document will be the next chapter.)

8Kid8 has logged on

TastySoulz: lol

DeathPistolLiz: rotflmfao

TastySoulz: the emodacons r a nice touch lol

DeathPistolLiz: THE STRIPES! OMG!

8Kid8: MAKA! WHY DID YOU ADD MY STRIPES! I HATE YOU!

8Kid8: I'M GARBAGE! FILTHY ASYMMETRICAL SCUM! A PIG! JUST KILL ME IF YOU HAVE SOME SPARE TIME!

DeathPistolLiz: ill get it :(

MeisterScythe: it would b better 4 me 2 i thnk…

MeisterScythe has logged off

TastySoulz has logged off

DeathPistolLiz: ''':)

8Kid8: Stop that.

DeathPistolLiz has logged off

8Kid8 has logged on


	9. Maka's Document

**Maka's Document**

Black*Star: Hi guys! ^^

Tsubaki: Hello :)

Me: Hi :D

Soul: 'ey :\

Black*Star: I got so many souls today! Tsubaki hardly had to do anything! I rock! ^^

Soul: What the hell! How are you so stupid! She probably did everything! :#

Tsubaki: :O

Me: :O

Black*Star: You *******! D: (punch)

Black*Star and Soul fight 'till Kid, Patty, and Liz get there D:

Kid: Um? ''':\

I explain :\

Kid: ''';P

Me: You have an idea, don'tyou. :(

Kid: (sneaks up to them) FOOLS! What right have you to fight in my presence! ^•

Black*Star: D:

Soul: D:

Kid: My legend begins in the- ^•

Excalibur and Kid: twelfth century!

Black*Star: Noooooooooo! D:

Excalibur and Kid: FOOL! ^•

Kid: Wait! Get out of here! (Kicks him out the window) D:,,,

Excalibur: FOOOOOOOLLllllsssss… ^•

Everyone but Kid: :O

Everyone starts laughing


	10. Chapter 10

**_My friend helped with this a bit._**

BlackBlood has logged on

BlackBlood: hello?

BlackBlood: anyone?

8Kid8 has logged on

BlackBlood has logged off

8Kid8: Um…hello?

8Kid8 has logged off

MeisterScythe has logged on

BlackBlood has logged on

BlackBlood: hi maka.

MeisterScythe: hey crona

BlackBlood: where were you last night. i thought we were getting ice cream.

MeisterScythe: o sry black star waz over

BlackBlood: why didnt you invite me?

MeisterScythe: well…

MeisterScythe: um

BlackBlood has logged off

8Kid8 has logged on

8Kid8: Hello Maka.

GoodDad has logged on

MeisterScythe: yo kid ;)

8Kid8: How are you.

MeisterScythe: bored ;)

StitchesN'Screws has logged on

8Kid8: Would you like to meet up?

LightningLady has logged on

MeisterScythe: where?

8Kid8: At the library?

MeisterScythe: sure :*

GoodDad: WHAT THE HELL!

8Kid8: See you there in eight minutes, Maka.

MeisterScythe: luv u 3

MeisterScythe has logged on

StitchesN'Screws: That was interesting…

LightningLady: awwww…so cute :)

GoodDad: wat! no! we hav 2 stp thm!

StitchesN'Screws: Why?

LightningLady: yeah why?

GoodDad: tht perv is mesin w/ maka!

StitchesN'Screws: There is nothing wrong with your daughter seeing Lord Death's son.

GoodDad: its hm seeng hr tht im wry abut

LightningLady: If it would make you feel better, I could follow them. I would be an interesting experiment.

GoodDad: stein?

LightningLady: Yes?

LightningLady: Oh. We must have switch accounts again accidentally.

StitchesN'Screws: oops

LightningLady: there we go

LightningLady: im sure its fine

LightningLady: kid is a gentleman

8Kid8: Thank you.

GoodDad: on the outsde

GoodDad: but on the insde

GoodDad: who nos hw pervrtd & creepy he is

GoodDad: a sneeky stalker

8Kid8: …

StitchesN'Screws: Hello, Kid.

GoodDad: i rest my case

GoodDad: dscustng

GoodDad has logged off

LightningLady: dont be him

8Kid8: I hope not

8Kid8 has logged off

LightningLady has logged off

StitchesN'Screws has logged off


End file.
